Hot Springs, Barbecue and Bottles
by Yotaoshi
Summary: Put those three things together and you will have an awesome funny average Mugiwara day! But this time it will be different because there also will be unfolding feelings in play. LuNa


**Hello! We are Yasaonna-Chan and Totashi Akiyama**

**First story and chapter on this account. Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"BORED!" yelled Luffy.<p>

The Mugiwara crew looked at him with half lidded eyes. The story of their lives, the captain was bored as always… Nami and Robin closed their eyes again and enjoyed the sun. Zoro went back with his training and Sanji went back to his cooking. Usopp and Franky repaired the ship's railing again, which Luffy broke in a bored state. Chopper went back with his medicine making and Brook was making music next to him. Luffy hummed as he looked at the boring looking sky.

He wanted fun.

Luffy sat up straight and looked at his crew again. If he could do something, what would he do? Irritate everyone? Good choice! Luffy went from Sunny's head and he wanted to walk. He stopped though when he saw something in the horizon. Luffy blinked a few times until a smile curled on his face. "ISLAND!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and they looked over the railing, looking at the little dot. Nami smiled and nodded "Yep! That is Natsu Island." she said "Just like the name says, it is a summer island."

"Summer?" asked Chopper curious.

Robin nodded "Aa, 'Natsu' means summer." She explained. Everyone 'Ooh-ed' softly in understanding.

"But the island turns cold in night time, so the island is famous for its hot springs." Nami said with crossed arms.

Everyone smiled and Luffy laughed "Finally something to do! Let's go to the hot springs tonight!" Luffy said. Everyone nodded with agreement.

"Mellorines! Please join me in bath!" Sanji said, swooning over Robin and Nami. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and Robin just looked away.

"That's a no." said Usopp with a smirk of his own "When do you get it they are not attracted to you?" he asked.

Sanji glared at him "No one is attracted to your nose. Fags maybe who wants your nose in their brown-"

"That explains something…" murmured Zoro. Sanji now glared at him "I already thought it was weird when Usopp's nose was brow-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SHIT!" yelled Nami, punching Sanji, Zoro and Usopp.

"Why did I get hit!" yelled Usopp confused and mad. Nami huffed and walked away. Luffy laughed loudly and Chopper prepared ice packs for the three victims. Luffy smiled as he looked at the closer coming island. He didn't sit lot in baths, so it was about time again he could go! He hoped the water wasn't salt, though… Luffy looked at Nami and blinked. He did remember a certain bath in Alabasta. Luffy shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Time for some relaxing!

"Oi! Franky use the Coup de burst to get there faster!" Luffy said.

Franky grinned and flicked his sunglassses down to his eyes. "Alright, Mugiwara. Just let me get set up. Rest of you guys better hold on to something tight!" Franky headed to the engine room. Every got ready for coup de burst. Franky placed in the barrel full of cola into slots and turned it up.

"It's on! Get ready!" Franky shouted out of the Engine Room. Everyone got ready. They held onto the railing or the mast it self. All had smiles on their faces.

"3...2...1... COUP DE BURST!" A huge blast came out of the ship, sending them flying to the island.

Luffy held down his hat, preventing it to fly off. "Hahahaha! This is so exciting! Off to Natsu island!" He shouted with a proud smile along with a fist pump.

"YEAH!" the crew said in unison.

After a few minutes the ship crashed on top of the ocean making a huge splash. It threw the crews balance causing them to fall. Soon the water calmed down and everyone got back up on to his feet. Luffy got up and swept the dust of his clothes. He looked up ahead. They were closer the island.

"Guys! Gather around." Nami shouted out. The crew turned their attention to Nami "Alright guys. We have to stay here untill tomorrow. Marine patrol boats are usually around here. But according to the news paper, they said that all Marines will return to their bases."

"Now why the hell are they gonna do that?" Zoro snorted.

"I don't know. Probably the marines are retarded somehow." Ussop answered Zoro's question.

"Kay, then it settled. We'll wait here until tomorrow. I'll be at watch for tonight." Nami said.

"Ah!~ But Nami-swan, don't you need your beauty sleep?" Sanji said twirling around Nami.

Nami sighed. "I'll keep watch, alright? End of story."

"Good... More sleep for me." Zoro let out a yawn and stretched his body out. "Speaking about sleep..." He head to the railing and sat down with his back against it and instantly went to sleep.

"EHHH? ALREADY?" the crew said in unison.

The day passes by and now it was midnight time. The ship was drifting along the seas. The moon was out making the ocean water glimmer. Everyone was asleep except for Nami. She was on watch. Nami was in the crows nest on the couch looking out of the window with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth. Her elbow resting on top of the couch and her palm under her chin. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was tired... A small yawn slipped out of Nami's mouth.

"Man... I'm tired." She said to her self. Her eye lids were heavy and she was about fall asleep. Untill something caught her eyes. She looked out of the crow's nest window and saw a marine ship leaving the island. It was time. She hurried and grabbed the Den-Den Mushi.

"Everyone! Get your asses up! Island is up ahead!" She shouted through the Den-Den Mushi. "Hurry up and get into your positions!"

"YOSH!" yelled Luffy. Everyone prepared to dock at the island. They docked their ship after some time and Luffy, of course, jumped down as first. He landed on the pier with a huge grin. His grin slowly disappeared though when he felt the cold. He looked up at his crew with a scowl. "It's cold." He said.

Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement "I thought this was supposed to be a summer island… Not a winter island… This is too much like a desert climate." said Usopp. Chopper didn't mind the coldness, though.

"Vivi-chwan…" murmured Sanji, remembering Vivi.

"I didn't know it would be this cold…", murmured Nami with a frown. "I'm going to get dressed more warmly…", she said walking to the woman quarter. Robin smiled and walked behind her. Luffy stretched his arm and shot back onto the deck. He ran to the men quarter and he came back with different clothes like his yellow old jacket over his red cardigan and longer pants to get warmer of. Everyone looked at him. Everyone ran to the men quarter too to get dressed more coolly, except for Chopper and Luffy. Chopper still had his warm fur.

Sanji now wore his jacket he also wore on Drum Island and he wore a thicker pants. Zoro also wore some warmer clothes. He still wore his swordsman yukata like clother, but whore a thick sweater under it. Nami wore the same clothes she had on Drum Island... Not the jacket Luffy had which is ruined. Chopper didn't change his clothes for he didn't need to. Usopp wore a jacket made out fur. Chopper first screamed until Usopp explained it was fake fur. Robin wore thick and less revealing clothes now. Franky and Brook... Franky couldn't care less and Brook didn't feel the cold because

"I have no skin! Yohohohohoho!" he laughed.

"Brook... It really is too cold for that...", Usopp said with a whimper. Luffy ran to the little bonfire Franky made in a metallic bucket and he sat down close to the fire with a smile. Nami looked at him and ran to the little fire. She sat down next to him and smiled in content.

"That's better..." she sighed.

"I knooow~" said Luffy, also with a sigh.

Usopp turned and walked upstairs. "I'm staying inside... I can't take this...", said Usopp.

"It is weird... First we felt nothing and as soon as we docked, we got slapped in our faces by the heat." said Zoro.

"It isn't that weird. It's New World. New World is just strange." said Robin with a shrug.

"How refreshing~" murmured Nami and Luffy in unison with a smile like they are in heaven.

"WEIRDO'S!" yelled Usopp from upstairs.

Nami opened her eyes and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes again with a smile. "Don't worry, It's almost midnight~"

"And we are going to the springs then~", hummed Luffy happy.

"Those two are on drugs..." murmured Zoro, causing Robin to giggle. Zoro looked at her and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile though.

Sanji walked downstairs with some hot soup. Everyone walked to him to grab a mock and he brought some to Robin and Nami while swooning over them. Luffy also drunk one, but he drunk it to fast again, leaving nothing in a nick of time... Luffy pouted as he looked in his mock. Nami glanced at him and smiled slowly. She gave her mock with soup and Luffy looked with huge eyes. He took it and drank it slowly. She already once shared her tea with him, so why not some soup?

"Sanji-kun! Can I have a second, please?", asked Nami, fluttering her eyes like butterflies.

"Yes, my goddess from earth! You can! I would be delighted!", he said running to the kitchen. Nami smirked and Luffy 'shishi-ed'. "I only have the best soup for my ladies~!" Sanji said.

Zoro looked in his soup with a frown "What have you done with our soup then?"

"I spit in it, just like I spit on you..." said Sanji with half lidded eyes

"Why you!" yelled Zoro standing up and running to Sanji. Luffy stretched his hand and grabbed the soup Zoro had left. "Leave my spitsoup alone!" yelled Zoro mad to Luffy. Luffy just drank it.

"We should leave the ship soon. The marine might come back tomorrow. We should find an inn and stay there till tomorrow." Robin suggested. "We also might have to hide the ship." She also added. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Robin's right. But someone has to stay on the ship." said Nami.

Franky grinned and lifted up his sun glasses. "I'll stay on the ship. You guys relax. I'll stay on the sunny go. Plus I'm a giant robot. I'll attract too much attention."

"Are you sure Franky?" Luffy asked. He wanted his nakama to have fun as well.

"No Luffy. Franky's right. He will attract too much attention." said Nami. Luffy pouted. "We'll leave after we're done here. Just bring light clothing when the sun rise and try to stick together! Zoro..."

"Oi..." Zoro murmured.

Nami continued to inform the crew. All of them nodded in agreement. 10 minutes later the crew was dismissed, grabbing their clothing for the up coming weather. It was still midnight but it was best for them to leave now and find an inn. Everyone was still dressed in their warmer clothing. But it was time to leave and to find the town. Everyone except Franky left the ship and began to look for the town.

It was a short walk. Only 20 minutes took them to find the town. But most of the crew was still cold. Zoro kept his cool, but he was still cold, along with Sanji, while Luffy, and Ussop were freezing their asses off. Chopper didn't even mind. He was already used to the cold. Robin didn't mind the cold as well. Along with Brook – Since he had no skin and Nami was hugging herself for warmth. But in that time they found the island's town, they went through the entrance. Every street is filled with street lights. Lights filled the street, but no one was outside.

They began to roam around, hoping to find the Inn. But in a little amount of time they found an inn.

"Oi! Guys over there!" Ussop said pointing at the Inn. The crew headed to the entrance and got inside. Inside were warm lights still on and the person running the front desk is asleep. Couldn't blame him, though.

"Should we just steal the key for the rooms? They wouldn't know." Nami suggested. "Plus, we don't have to pay for the rooms." Nami said in a whisper voice.

"Yeah, good idea, Nami." Luffy whispered.

"Just hurry up before he wakes up." Zoro grunted. Nami quickly nodded. She quickly swiped the keys off the wall behind the front desk and regroup with the crew.

"Let's go..." The guys slowly crept upstairs where the room was.

Nami opened the door and already frowned. The room had only a few beds, but she couldn't know better… Everyone entered the room and looked around. Luffy counted the bed and slightly frowned. "Only five beds? How is that going to work out?"

"We are not going to sleep here." explained Nami. "We are going back to the ship after we were in the hot spring."

"Ok!" said Chopper, jumping on the bed. The crew heard some cricking sounds and they face palmed.

"Chopper, stop with jumping." said Usopp. Chopper stopped but the sounds still continued. Everyone now looked at the wall. "It comes from the neighbours…" said Usopp

"Obviously…" said Zoro with half lidded eyes.

"What are they doing?" asked Luffy with a tilted head.

Everyone now turned to Luffy with dumbfounded expressions. "Jumping on the bed…" said Sanji. Everyone nodded with him.

"Ooooh. Now I get it!" said Luffy with a smile. "Nami, wanna jump with me?"

"WHAT?" asked Nami shocked. Everyone's mouths turned in a smile or they looked equally shocked. "NEVER!" said Nami shaking her head.

"What? It's only jumping." said Luffy tilting his head again. Nami gulped and frowned. This was really awkward.

Nami turned and crossed her arms. "Let's get ready for the springs, will we?" The neighbours were still making sounds. "AND STOP MAKING THOSE SOUNDS!" yelled Nami irritated. The sounds stopped and the crew looked at her with fear or surprise.

"She just destroyed his wood…" Zoro said.

"Yohohohoho!"

"What wood?" asked Chopper confused. Luffy looked equal confused.

"Nevermind! Just get ready for the hot springs or we are going back to the ship!" yelled Nami mad. Robin sighed and giggled. This really was a normal day for the Mugiwara's. The girls went to the little bathroom and the boys stayed in the room. They put on their robes for the hot spring and the ladies wore ponytails for that was easier in the spring.

Robin knocked a few times first. "Are you guys done?" she asked.

"Yohohoho, all ready!" Robin opened the door and smiled as she saw everyone standing in a robe. "I'm glad we brought some robes, otherwise you would have seen me naked! Yohohoho! There's not much to see naked about me…"

Luffy 'shishishi-ed' softly. He pumped his fist in the air. "Let's go to the hot springs!"


End file.
